KISS, KISS FALL IN LOVE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Si alguien quiere alejar la persona que es mas importante para ti, sólo queda un camino ¡¡¡¡GUERRA! YamixYugi insinuaciones SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyo ¡¡CAP 2 ARRIBA n0n!
1. WHEN YOU’RE GONE

Ann: ¡Konichiwa n0n!

Ro: ¡Ohayo n0n!

Ann: Finalmente me anime a realizar un Fic de esta pareja °¬°, así que sean amables Ne TT-TT

Ro: De acuerdo, aclaraciones u.u esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Ann: Hai

De acuerdo, Yu Gi Oh no nos pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a su creador Kazuki Takahashi bla,bla,bla, y todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homofobicos ¡HUYAN OO! **YamixYugi** Ne, luego no se quejen, ni digan que no lo advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO UNO: WHEN YOU'RE GONE

Primer día de primavera. Hermoso, alegre, de clima perfecto y alegres pajaritos que le cantaban regocijados al sol.

…tan endemoniadamente cursi.

Si aparecía un arcois con saltarines y felices conejitos al final, saltaría por una ventana.

Una oscura aura se cernía sobre un adolecente en particular. Este tricolor de cabellos rebeldes permanecía sentado en un rincón sombrío, murmurando incongruencias sobre su desgraciada vida.

-.-¿Creen que este bien?- susurro una joven a sus dos amigos junto a ella.

-.-No lo creo Tea ¿te parece que lo esté?- señalo el castaño

-.-Aclárenme algo- intervino un rubio en un susurro a ese círculo formado entre los tres- ¿Esas es un aura depresiva, o el reino de las sombras?

-.-¡Pero qué buena observación Joey! ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas ñ---n?

**PUM**

Basto con una fuerte palmada en la espalda para que fuera obligado a caminar en busca del equilibrio que le impidiera dar de bruces al suelo, o en su defecto: sobre el tricolor.

-.-Hola Yami n¬nUU- saludo Joey con una sonrisa forzada. Mentalmente tomo nota sobre cobrar venganza. Tristan se la pagaría mas tarde.

El faraón con más de 3.000 años de antigüedad estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, y los brazos alrededor para abrazarlas.

Hacía poco había conseguido un cuerpo, y como todo muchacho (en apariencia) de 17 años debía asistir al colegio.

-.-

…pero entre los recesos, Yami asustaba a sus compañeros de clase al sumergirse en las sombras. Incluso Joey retrocedió un paso por los fríos ojos violeta que recayeron en él una vez su dueño le miro de reojo.

-.-E…escucha viejo, los chicos y yo estamos preocupado ¿sabes?- señalo el rubio.

En la lejanía y convenientemente cerca de la puerta de salida. Tea y Tristan movieron una mano a modo de saludo una vez el faraón los observo en un tétrico y sombrío gesto que les hizo sonreír de miedo.

Claro que después sólo pudieron palidecer por esa oscuridad que podían jurar lo abarcaba todo. Él no parecía de muy buen humor… y ¿acaso ese era el ojo de Horus en su frente?

-.-¡Hola chicos!

Una exclamación alegre irrumpió en el salón. Ahí, Tea, Tristan y Joey vieron como la luz del sol regresaba. La oscuridad se replegó, y los tres amigos que se apiñaron hasta abrazarse juntos casi pudieron respirar el tétrico aire del reino de las sombras

Fue sorprendentemente rápido como todo se desvaneció tan pronto como Yugi entro al salón. Sin embargo, aun abrazados e incapaces de soltarse (principalmente porque el miedo les entumió los brazos) vieron a su pequeño amigo cruzar el salón hacia su oscuridad que le esperaba de pie junto a un asiento.

-.-Olvide que tú tenias el dinero de nuestros almuerzos- sonrió divertido de su propia torpeza.

-.-Ah sí…-divago Yami. Las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón buscaron por un breve instante- Aquí tienes aibou

-.-Gracias- dijo Yugi dando media vuelta, dispuesto a salir por donde entro- No tardo

Aseguro alegre sin detenerse. Aunque por un momento estuvo tentado a pararse a preguntarles a sus amigos porque además de estar pálidos, con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubieran visto un fantasma, se abrazaban de esa forma al otro extremo del salón (lo más lejos del faraón)

…pero a veces había cosas que era mejor no saber.

Así, el pequeño duelista salió. Los tres pobres infelices asustados, se tranquilizaron un poco para enfocarse con curiosidad en Yami.

…él había vuelto a sumergirse en las sombras. Y ahí de pie, mantenía la mirada oculta entre mechones de cabello.

-.-¿Crees que este poseído TT¬TT?- pregunto Tristan abrazado al rubio y su amiga

-.-Es probable TT¬TT- accedió Joey. Después de todo estaban frente a un chico de 3.000 años, cuyos duelos de sombras conocieron a la fuerza y dolorosas secuelas. Eso los hacías más abiertos a cualquier posibilidad.

Pero de los tres, fue Tea quien ladeo la cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces en curiosidad para moverse despacio y soltarse de los otros.

-.¡Tea no!- llamo Joey por verla alejarse.

Ignorando la advertencia se acerco con cuidado. Tanteo su suerte sólo para saber hasta qué punto podía avanzar.

-.-Yami…-llamo gentil-… ¿estás bien?

La oscuridad se intensifico, dentro de poco ya no podrían distinguir nada. La castaña dejo de caminar. Trago duro, frunció el ceño y se forzó a continuar.

-.-¿Algo va mal entre ustedes?

Joey y Tristan prestaron atención. Si algo sucedía con el pequeño Moto definitivamente les concernía. Ya más seguros se acercaron.

-.-¿Están bien las cosas entre Yugi y tú?- insistió Tea al detenerse a pocos pasos.

Un frio viento se llevo la penumbra mientras Yami resoplo cansado.

-.-No se- determino sentándose en un pupitre cualquiera- Me está alejando.

De mala gana, apoyo el codo en la tabla del asiento, y el rostro en la mano. Sus ojos fríos e indiferentes no parecían del todo interesados en el tema.

Porque Yami era bueno cubriendo sus emociones, tanto así, que era difícil determinar si hablaban de algo trascendental.

-.-n¬nUU

Los demás sólo pudieron sonreír frente al brusco cambio de ánimo. De psicópata depresivo a indiferente. Tal vez deberían preocuparse de ello.

-.-Creo que exageras- dijo Tristan- No he notado nada extraño en Yugi

Los ojos violeta se afilaron en amenaza. Yami bufo harto. Como no iba a notar algo diferente en Yugi, era SU Hikari (en un sentido perfectamente fraternal, claro está)

Y si él decía que lo estaba alejando así era; aunque ignoraba el motivo. De hecho, desde que recupero su cuerpo el pequeño había comenzado a actuar así.

No sabía si acaso hizo algo para molestarlo, pero ahora no lo quería cerca.

-.-Esta bien, tranquilo, te creemos viejo- dijo Joey palmeándole la espalda debido a la repentina aparición de la oscuridad.

Con el ceño fruncido, el tricolor gruño por lo bajo. En realidad lo que le molestas de todo esto es que su Hikari no le digiera el motivo ¿acaso no eran amigos? ¿Dónde quedo esa maldita confianza que en más de una batalla los salvo? ¿Dónde quedo ese sentimiento de entrega ciega?

Uno perfectamente normal para un par de amigos.

-.-Lamento mucho la demora

…y hablando del diablo.

El pequeño duelista regreso con un par de emparedados y un refresco.

-.-Había mucha gente en la cafetería- sonrió acercándose- Escucha Yami, tengo que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca antes que suene la campaña ¿te importaría comer solo?

-.-Yo…

-.-¡Genial! No me tardo- exclamo Yugi alegre. Salió rápido por la puerta sólo para volver a asomarse- Por cierto, ya comí, no es necesario que me esperes ¿de acuerdo?

Con una última sonrisa salió del salón. Un momentáneo silencio envolvió el lugar, justo cuando el faraón giro en reproche hacia los otros.

-.-¡Eso no prueba nada òÔ!- se defendió Joey

-.-Hn- gruño Yami inconforme.

-.-Bueno, quizás eso no pruebe nada…-apoyo Tristan que curioso termino asomándose por la puerta-…pero ese definitivamente no es el camino a la biblioteca.

Como si hubiera dicho que Seto Kaiba bailaba con un tutu rosa, todos se apiñaron en la puerta para verlo caminar en sentido contrario.

Yami frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a seguir en la incertidumbre.

-.-¡No, espera!- pidió Tea en un susurro cuando él fue tras su Hikari que había girado por una esquina.

-.-Vamos nosotros también- apoyo Tristan entusiasmado

-.-Viejo, esto parece una misión de espionaje- sonrió Joey divertido- Muévete Tea

-.-¡Pero chicos!- se quejo la castaña. Después sólo pudo hacer un resignado mohín de disgusto- Hombres

Podía darles un muy buen argumento sobre respetar la vida privada de los demás, pero no tenía ganas de ser ignorada. Refunfuñando fue tras ellos. Con cuidado llego hasta una esquina, donde asomados, lo vieron bajar las escaleras.

Sutil, Yami se movió, quienes le acompañaban le siguieron. Los cuatro se pegan a las paredes, zigzagueaban de vez en cuando, e incluso caminaba de puntitas y mantenía la distancia para no ser descubiertos.

Sólo les falto conseguir periódicos y gafas oscuras, pero con eso bastaba para llamar la atención. Los alumnos mal disimulaban su interés en el curioso grupo que iba a de un lado a otro.

-.-Normalmente adoro nuestros encuentros- comenzó una fría y estoica voz en ironía- Pero a juzgar la obviedad de la situación, me ahorrare los comentarios.

-.-Quieres callarte Kaiba ¬¬- reclamo Joey

-.-Lo haría Wheeler, pero a no ser que dejen de esconderse detrás mío, no pudo trabajar, y por ende seguiré hablando.

Una graciosa escena se formo en la extensa zona verde del colegio. Ahí, un CEO sentado en una de las muchas mesitas campestres, tenía a un pequeño grupo que se cubría detrás suyo como si de verdad pudiera ocultarlos.

Kaiba resoplo. Normalmente no gustaba de salir de la comodidad del salón, pero Mokuba insistió en que tomara algo de aire libre aun cuando llevar su laptop consigo (era lo máximo que podía pedir el menor de los Kaiba tratándose de su hermano)

No podía decir que era la última vez que le hacía caso a su hermanito, eso era mentira, pero si podía asegurar que la próxima vez pondría un cerca electrificada a su alrededor, o alzaría un muro si con eso evitaba que ese problemática se le acercara.

Bufo de mala gana y sólo por curiosidad observo lo que con tanto "disimulo" acechaban.

-.-…

¿Yugi?

Hmmm. Eso era curioso, por no decir sumamente inusual ¿Qué podrían estar tramando esos idiotas?

El CEO enarco una ceja en duda. Bueno, debía admitir que como buen observador cuyo IQ sobrepasa lo convencional, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para comprender.

Una cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios, especialmente al fijarse en el faraón. Quizás su día no iba a ser tan aburrido como pensó.

-.-Mire. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol- susurro Tristan, por el muchacho que se acercaba al pequeño Moto

-.-También está el de Kendo- señalo Joey- Y… ¿y ese quién es?

-.-Es el presidente del Club de arte- resoplo Tea

-.-¿Existe un Club de arte?- indago el rubio.

-.-Como siempre tú cultura deja mucho que desear Wheeler- dijo Kaiba sin despegar la mirada de su laptop-Pronto se abrirán las inscripciones para los club's, y todos ellos…-señalo con una mano, la otra seguía tecleando-…quieren a Yugi

Yami enarco una ceja. Muchas personas rodeaban a su Hikari, mientras él intentaba alejarse con un gesto amable…

…cosa que no fue suficiente cuando un chico de cabello negro paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y lo alejo de la multitud con una gentil sonrisa.

El tricolor tuvo que erguirse un poco desde su "escondite" para seguirle el rastro.

-.-Por cierto… ¿les he comentado las insanas intenciones que tienen algunos?- comento Kaiba como quien no quiere la cosa.

-.-¡¿QUÉ ÒÔ?!- exclamaron todos. Joey y Yami especialmente alto una vez se incorporaron

Sin embargo ser el centro de atención les hizo volver a ocultarse detrás del castaño.

No es como si Kaiba quisiera ayudarles. Sólo que esta vez la verdad los torturaría mucho más que cualquier artimaña, sin mencionar que así podrían irse y dejarle trabajar.

-.-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestiono Tea. Los ojos entrecerrados intentaban ver las malas intenciones en los demás.

El Neko resoplo. Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, o sólo ser idiota, como ese patético grupo. Pero como no quería perder demasiado tiempo con ellos, un grafico explicaría mejor la situación. Nada que un buen "dibujito" no pudiera hacer.

Ágil, giro la laptop sobre la mesa para mostrarles la pantalla.

Los ojos violeta de Yami leyeron primero despacio, después presurosos hasta sujetar fuerte la maquina como si la información fuera a ir a alguna parte.

-.-Así que ha pasado las últimas semanas buscando un club- señalo Tea sin dejar de lee.

-.-¿Quién es ese tal Kail?- pregunto Tristan. Según el grafico era el que más rondaba a su amigo.

-.-¿Qué importa? ¿Cuál es el primero al que hay que romperle la cara? – pregunto Joey incorporándose. Sus dedos tronaron en decisión de hacer cumplir su palabra.

¿Golpear? Oh no, golpear era demasiado fácil. El reino de las sombras por otro lado ofrecía la garantía de un buen trauma si le agregaba los monstruos adecuados. ..

…un par de dioses egipcios no estaban de más para quien osara en siquiera pensar en tocar a SU aibou.

Es decir, Yugi era su amigo ¿cierto? Como todo buen amigo debía de cuidar por quien lo ayudo con tanto esmero en el pasado (y todavía lo seguía haciendo)

Su Hikari era la persona más importante para él, en un sentido claramente fraternal ¬///¬

Y para salvaguardar su amigable relación ¡Mandaría al primer idiota que quisiera propasarse al reino de las sombras!

-.-Andando- dijo Yami

…esto era la guerra, sólo que los pobres infelices implicados en el asunto aun no lo sabían.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: o//o…ettoo…espero les haya gustado Ne n----n, se hizo lo que se pudo u¬uUU

Ro: Ne, sabemos que tiene una pequeña y minúscula insinuación YamixYugi u¬uUU, pero eso mejorara o.o. Ann lo promete n0n

Ann: Hai n---n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo y Ro-Chan: ¡¡¡DESEÁNDLES UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO NUEVO n0n!!


	2. GRACE KELLY

Ro: ¡Volvimos n0n!

Ann: ¡Ya tengo mi computador TT¬TT! ¡La alegría TT0TT!

Ro: XD...de acuerdo, simplemente ignórenla. Aunque no creo que Ann se haya demorado oO (yo no soy la que escribe XD) igual Gomen si la espera fue muy larga u.u

Ann: Hai n--n

Ro: Aclaraciones u.u esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Ann: Hai u¬uUUU

De acuerdo, Yu Gi Oh no nos pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a su creador Kazuki Takahashi bla,bla,bla, y todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homofobicos ¡HUYAN OO! **YamixYugi** Ne, luego no se quejen, ni digan que no lo advertí ¬¬, insinuaciones **SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyo**

CAPITULO DOS: GRACE KELLY

Alegre mañana de viernes, con cálidos tonos y estudiantes sonrientes…

…si acaso veía una gran sonrisa al final del arcoíris le iba a romper el alma a alguien.

Yugi Moto suspiro en la mitad del pasillo. Las personas normalmente preferían lugares más abiertos a la hora del almuerzo: el enorme campo verde alrededor de la escuela, la calidez de la azotea, la comodidad del salón, incluso la cafetería era un lugar aceptable en vez de deambular como alma en pena por los pasillos.

Un nuevo suspiro se le escapo con pesadez. No es como si caminara sin rumbo, sabia a donde iba, sólo que no estaba muy seguro de querer ir a ese lugar.

-.-Esto es estúpido- resoplo sin dejar de caminar- Ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando.

En realidad si lo sabía: un club al cual unirse durante todo el largo (muy largo) periodo académico. Lo que no tenía claro eran los detalles referentes a dicho club.

-.-…

De acuerdo ¡No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería! Pero planeaba solucionar ese pequeño detalle pronto, así tuviera que visitar todos los malditos club's del colegio.

…lo cual resumiendo sus anteriores incursiones de las últimas dos semanas, le quedaban cuatro opciones.

-.-Hn

Gruño de mala gana. Ya vistió el club de Karate (muy rudo) Kendo (no era bueno con la espada de madera) Tenis (si no podía con una espada, mucho menos una raqueta) Natación (digamos que lo suyo no eran los cuatro estilos a pesar que supiera lo básico del nado: flotar) incluso intento con química, física, y debates político-social, pero casi se queda dormido en los primeros minutos de la introducción.

-.-Me quedan el club de ajedrez, arte, futbol y el periódico escolar- divago al mirar el techo durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

Hace poco consiguió librarse del capitán de futbol, ese chico podría ser muy insistente si se lo proponía. Él primero planeaba descartar las actividades a las que no se sentía tan atraído. Por ello iba al periódico escolar.

Más tarde hablaría con el capitán.

-.-…

Volvió a resoplar, últimamente lo hacía mucho. Sus movimientos no eran precisamente normales, debería estar con sus amigos y no buscando ocupar las tardes; pero tenía un muy buen motivo para ello, de hecho su problema tenia nombre:

-.-Yami

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas cuando el nombre se deslizo fácilmente de sus labios. Bueno él…es decir…no es como si….

¡Argh! ¡Todo era culpa del faraón!

-.-Hn ¬///¬

Frunció el ceño en fingido enojo. El leve rubor no desaparecía, por lo que con un mohín de disgusto miro hacia otro lado en una graciosa actitud de conformismo.

Si su oscuridad no fuera tan amable, o se preocupara tanto nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Incluso prefería (aunque fuera mentira) que no se acercara con esos sutiles toques cada vez que accidentalmente se rozaban.

-.-u///ú

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admitía, él estúpidamente termino…cofcof-enamorado-cofcof ¡Y no era algo que lo enorgulleciera! Era incomodo estar cerca. Cada día (desde que Yami tenía cuerpo) se convirtió en una lenta tortura.

Bajo la mirada. Dolía tenerlo cerca y ahogar lo que sentía.

-.-….

Ojos violeta mostraron una expresión más calmada, casi al borde de la resignación. Yugi era lo suficientemente inteligente y maduro para saber lo que sentía. Admitía que en un principio lo confundió con algo más fraternal, pero no había nada de eso en la forma en que pensaba de Yami.

Bufo cansado. Lo más sensato era alejarse, no sólo por su propio bienestar sino porque el faraón merecía tener una vida, no tenía porque cuidarlo siempre. Debía pensar en sí mismo, en lo que le gustaría hacer ahora que poseía un cuerpo.

Ya no había reino de las sombras (al menos no del lado equivocado, o eso esperaba) no más locos jugando juegos oscuros, ni dioses que intentaran llevarse a su oscuridad.

-.-…

Sonrió. Yami tenía toda una vida por delante y seria egoísta intentar frenarlo. Seguramente Tea estaría igual de feliz por la materialización corporal.

Como si fuera tan idiota para no notar las miradas de ella. Pero está bien, su amigo merecía ser feliz mientras él necesitaba ser fuerte y encontrar un buen club.

-.-¡Ganbatte Ne n0n! (¡no te des por vencido!)- se dijo con ánimo al alzar un brazo a modo de acompañar la exclamación.

-.-¡Moto-Kun!- saludo el regordete presidente del club de periodismo.

Ellos estaban separados por tres baldosas, y aun así, las exageradas señas que hacia el presidente al agitar un brazo hizo suspirar a Yugi…

…esto podía ser más complicado de lo que pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol brillaba en lo alto, la temperatura era perfecta para salir a disfrutar del aire libre, sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y sentir la gentil caricia del viento.

Aun faltaba media hora para que terminara la hora del almuerzo.

-.-¿Dónde estará? Lo perdimos de vista un segundo. Nadie pude desaparecer tan rápido.

La curiosa voz de una castaña no consiguió la atención de quien la acompañaba. Aun así sonrió complacida por ese momento de intimidad. Aunque claro, el tricolor no parecía notar que estuvieran solos.

-.-Yami…-carraspeo cortes

-.-¿Hmm?

….oh si, el faraón destilaba romanticismo. Tea frunció un poco el ceño ante la falta de atención. Tampoco podía culparlo, él estaba muy ocupado buscando a Yugi como para detallar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero ser amable y entablar una conversación banal con ella no lo mataría.

Rodo los ojos cansada. Había sido una coincidencia terminar juntos, seguramente debía de agradecerle a esa amenaza rubia que arribo sorpresivamente al colegio…

…aunque admitirlo en voz alta seria suicidio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la amplia zona verde del colegio, los alumnos cercanos rodeaban a un pequeño grupo que juraba, se encontraban ocultos tras un CEO castaño.

Los espectadores parecían bastante divertidos, en especial cuando todo se irguieron (excepto Kaiba, claro está) para ir tras el pequeño Moto.

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo un chico

-.-¡Ey!

Reclamos similares resonaron entre los alumnos debido a la brusquedad atropellada con la que alguien se abría paso. Eso fue inevitable, esa persona sintió curiosidad por el tumulto de gente.

-.-Con permiso, abran paso que voy derecho y no me quito- advirtió la dulce voz femenina entre tropiezos y leves golpes intencionados hasta que llego al frente- ¡Yami!

El aludido tembló por el entusiasta saludo. Una conocida corriente eléctrica viajo por su espalda ante la voz que (a su juicio) sonaba chillona y molesta.

Los demás giraron curiosos. Encontrar a la pequeña rubia los hizo parpadear en incomprensión por el inusual contexto.

-.-¿Rebeca o.ô?- señalo Joey. La niña se acercaba con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras buscaba a alguien que faltaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-.-Intercambio estudiantil- respondió sin dejar de buscar- ¿Y Yugi?

…eso fue suficiente para encender todas las alertas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tea bufo por enésima vez. En silencio siguió al tricolor con pasos lentos y aburridos. No es como si no supiera de la obsesión empalagosa de la duelista, pero todos estaban exagerando con esto.

Aun recordaba sus reacciones. Basto con una mirada entre Tristan y Joey para que ambos se llevaran a Rebeca lejos, asegurando que le mostrarían las instalaciones, mientras que ellos buscarían a Yugi para advertirle del peligro mortal que acercaba su bienestar.

-.-Esto es ridículo- se dijo por lo bajo. Los chicos podían ser tan irracionales que le daban ganas de gritar.

-.-¿Eh?- musito Yami al mirarla por primera vez- ¿Dijiste algo?

-.-Oh no, no decía nada- sonrió

-.-No tienes porque pasar el descanso conmigo, sería injusto si acaso quieres hacer otra cosa.

Él podía ser tan atento y cortes cuando quería, que Tea suspiro soñadora, aunque lo disfrazo con una ligera sonrisa y algunos ademanes de las manos.

-.-No seas tonto, Yugi también es mi amigo, no quiero que caiga en las "garras" de Rebeca.

…eso era la mitad de una verdad. Después de todo, la solidaridad masculina aun la confundía un poco. Yami sonrió en respuesta con esa expresión que bien puede enceguecer con ayuda del sol.

-.-Yo…-comenzó dispuesta a entablar una conversación, mas las palabras murieron en el interior de su garganta al mirar hacia el segundo piso del edificio a su lado- ¡Mira! ¡Es Yugi!

Los ojos violeta del faraón giraron de inmediato a la dirección señalada. Ahí comprobó satisfecho como su Hikari corría por el pasillo, pero si no se detenía lo perdería de vista otra vez. Afilo la mirada en busca una manera de llamar su atención, o en el mejor de los casos, llegar junto a él sin perder demasiado tiempo.

A su izquierda había un árbol. Un gesto arrogante surco sus labios. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba

-.-¡Yami!- llamo Tea por verlo corre. En un principio intento seguirlo, pero tras un movimiento casi felino sólo pudo verlo desde el suelo.

Hipnotizada por la pericia de los movimientos que lo situaron en una de las ramas del árbol, pudo ver al tricolor impulsarse de la misma para crea el efecto rebote que con ayuda de la velocidad lo impulso hacia la ventana abierta.

-.-Hn- gruño molesta cuando su amigo desapareció del campo de visión- Hombres

Refunfuño al correr hacia la entrada más cercana dispuesta a seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Correr era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. No tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ella, ni para elaborar una larga e innecesaria excusa.

Miro por encima del hombro. Nadie lo seguía. Sonrió complacido, más, al volver la vista al frente…

-.-¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!

…fue inevitable no gritar por la repentina y fantasmagórica aparición de una delgada figura.

**PUM**

El duro e irremediable choque le hizo cerrar los ojos. Por un momento tuvo la impresión que ambos caerían, sin embargo los brazos que lo rodearon ayudaron a aminorar el golpe.

Esa persona parecía venir preparada para esa eventualidad (o eso pensó él) pues el cuerpo contrario adopto la posición adecuada para no caer.

-.-Lo siento- susurro avergonzado de su descuido. Pero podía jurar que ese muchacho no estaba ahí antes. Afirmar que era hombre resultaba fácil por la carencia de un par de "detalles" importante para una chica, sin mencionar que no olía como una.

-.-No te preocupes aibou

El más bajito alzo la mirada, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz.

-.-¿Yami?- titubeo confundido.

-.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el faraón divertido del ensimismamiento ajeno.

-.-¿Cómo apareciste así?- cuestiono Yugi algo aturdido. Lo suficiente como para no reparar en los brazos que lo rodeaban de la cintura y como su propio cuerpo se recargaba en el contrario.

-.-¿Cómo lo hice?...Hmmmm…-divago sin dejar de sonreír ni soltarlo. Incluso llego a balancearse un poco al mirar el techo como si intentara recordar.

No le importaba tenerlo abrazado. De hecho resultaba agradable mantenerlo a la expectativa; ansioso y atento a lo que fuera a decir.

-.-Por la ventana

-.-¿La ventana?- repitió Yugi mirando dicha cosa a su lado- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cuando intento moverse para ver mejor finalmente noto "eso" que le restaba movimiento. Un leve y tenue rubor tiño sus mejillas. Sus propias manos descansaban contra el pecho de su oscuridad.

-.-Demonios- dijo entre diente, tan bajo que no fue escuchado.

-.-¿Yugi?- llamo por sentirlo tenso de repente

-.-¿Y…que haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño en un intento de sonar casual, incluso alzo la mirada y sonrió.

Eso era extraño, el faraón enarco una ceja sin poder descifrar su actitud. Por eso, cuando su Hikari lo empujo en busca de espacio personal, no opuso resistencia y lo soltó, sin llegar a hacerlo del todo.

-.-Te estaba buscando- respondió Yami

La sincera respuesta erizó a Yugi ¿a quién no le gusta que lo busque la persona que más quiere? ¡Pero no! Debía ser fuerte y no ilusionarse con ello. Que no te deslumbre su sensual mirada, ni te desconcentre el firme cuerpo que intenta acercarse de nuevo.

-.-¿Para qué?- pregunto amable

¡Fuerza! ¡Que no se acerque! Lo anterior fue suerte, de haber notado que estaban tan cerca se habría sonrojado de inmediato, y aunque aún mantenía un leve tinte carmín en las mejillas, no quería arriesgarse a una escena mucho más vergonzosa. Los rápidos latidos de su corazón bien podían delatarlo.

-.-Bueno…en realidad…-comenzó Yami, todo el ímpetu para hallarlo se evaporo tan rápido por verlo actuar tan extraño.

El hecho que Rebeca estuviera en el mismo lugar pareció banal y demasiado intrascendente. Por ello trato de acercarlo, de jalarlo de la cadera un poco más de cerca. Pero Yugi no cedió la fuerza de sus manos.

La presión en el pecho marcaba una notable distancia a pesar de estar a sólo unos centímetros de volverlo a abrazar. Ahí titubeo, ¿acaso su Hikari no lo quería cerca?

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, si él tenía algún problema más le vale ir hablando porque no pretendía dejarlo hasta que lo hiciera.

-.-¡Yugi-Kun!

Aunque es fácil perder el hilo de la situación cuando una muchacha pelinegra te cae encima para quedar colgada del cuello, y sonreír visiblemente emocionada.

-.-Yuriko-senpai- dijo Yugi con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-.-¡Te encontré n0n!- celebro contenta sin soltarlo.

Ella era un poco más alta, mas, eso no desmedía la fuerza de sus brazos, y el pecho femenino que presionaba sin vergüenza contra la espalda del más bajo.

Yami enarco una ceja con curiosidad. Pues la muchacha se recargaba tanto en su contraparte que lo hacía irse hacia adelante. Lo único que había delante era él, por ello Yugi quedo encerrado entre ambos cuerpos, y tuvo todo el derecho de sonrojarse violentamente por la insistente presión, y la posición semejante a la de un sándwich

-.-Senpai…necesito respirar- dijo Yugi cuando logro girar el rostro que aun permanecía apoyado en el pecho de su oscuridad.

-.-Yugi-Kun… ¿Por qué desapareces así?- sonrió Yuriko sin soltarlo- Te estuve buscando por todas partes ¿sabes lo agotador que es?

-.-Gomen nasai senapi, pero tenía algo importante que hacer

-.-¿Qué cosa?- indago curiosa.

No porque dudara de su palabra, pero le divertía verlo sonrojarse.

-.-Ejem…-carraspeo Yami

-.-Oh…hola n—n- saludo como si recién notara su presencia- Yo sé quién eres Athem Moto-Kun, su primo ¿cierto?

-.-Yami- corrigió el faraón. No tenia porque dar una larga e innecesaria explicación del porque no le gustaba ser llamado así. Después de todo, la persona con ese nombre murió hacia mucho.

Sin embargo basto con un golpecito de Yugi para que comprendiera que debía seguirle la corriente a la muchacha. Sería muy problemático de explicar, era más fácil afirmar que eran parientes a admitir que él tenía 3.000 años y era un faraón del antiguo Egipto.

-.-Hai senpai- accedió Yami sin ganas. Jamás la había visto, pero luego de una charla previa con Yugi, comprendió que debía dirigirse con ciertos adjetivos hacia determinado tipo de personas. Como si se tratara de una escala social o algo así.

-.-Me lo prestas un momento Moto-Kun- sonrió Yuriko jalando al pequeño. Por fortuna ella parecía lo suficientemente distraída como para no notar algo raro.

-.-¿Para qué?- cuestiono Yami aferrándolo fuerte

-.-Veras, como vice-presidenta del club de arte es mi deber comunicar las ponencias de nuestro club- indico halándolo de nuevo hacia sí misma.

-.-¿No puede ser en otro momento?- dijo el faraón sin mayor interés. Aunque su indiferencia quedo comprometida al alejar a Yugi de la chica.

-.-Es de suma importancia que hablemos ahora (no quiero que otro se me adelante)

-.-Eso es un problema porque yo estoy hablando con él.

-.-Ustedes son primos, pueden hablar cuando quieran.

-.-No realmente.

Como si el pequeño tricolor fuera invisible, o se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, ambos tiraban de él entre cada oración.

-.-Sen…pai…-respingo Yugi aplastado contra el pecho de su contraparte.

Sabía que Yami no cedería, podía ser muy terco cuando se lo propone, y enemistarse con un mayor no era tan buena idea.

-.-Podemos hablar después de clase ¿sabe?- tanteo y los tirones cesaron. Eso fue bueno, al menos sabia que ella le prestaba atención

-.-¿Pasaras por el club?- sonrió Yuriko. La idea de tenerlo toda la tarde le entusiasmaba.

-.-Si, seguro- accedió Yugi con una sonrisa forzada. Ahí iba su tarde: desperdiciada TT-TT

-.-¡Genial n0n!- exclamo contenta- Te veo después.

Basto con un último abrazo para que se fuera saltando alegre. Yugi suspiro aliviado.

-.-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Yami

Fingió desentendimiento frente al reciente interés de su aibou en conseguir un club. Sería mucho más fácil escuchar la explicación de sus labios, le daría más detalles de cosas que aun no lograba comprender, como por ejemplo esa maldita insistencia en alejarlo.

-.-Bueno…eso…-divago Yugi sin saber que decir-…eso…ejem (tos fingida)…estoy buscando un club.

Esto era ridículo, no tenía porque ponerse tan nervioso. Decidido, y armado de valor alzo la mirada. Toda determinación se fue al diablo ante es sincera mirada que lo analizaba con curiosidad.

-.-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yami. Sonrió divertido por verlo sonrojarse.

-.-Tengo las tardes desocupadas desde que nos ayudas con la tienda de juegos. Eso es mucho tiempo libre ¿sabes?- dijo tratando de no darle importancia, e incluso quiso alejarse de nuevo. Nada bueno saldría de estarle presionando de esa forma.

-.-Me lo hubieras dicho, podría ayudarte- señalo renuente a soltarlo. No le importaba que no hubiera espacio entre ambos, y que sus piernas permanecieran entre las contrarias.

-.-No quería molestarte

-.-No me molesta.

Pese a lo tranquilo que el faraón lucia, había algo curioso en todo esto. Esa cercanía comenzaba a parecerle algo muy cómodo, mucho más de lo que podría considerase normal, aunque no se molesto en buscarle un motivo que lo justificase.

-.-Oh por Ra. Vallan a un hotel- se quejo una hosca voz masculina.

Yami bufo harto. Paulatinamente giro. Su Hikari aprovecho la oportunidad para escaparse de sus brazos.

-.-¿Qué quieres ladrón?

-.-No hay porque ser tan agresivos faraón. Además se que te alegra verme.

-.-Bakura, no lo molestes- increpo una voz mucho más suave.

En silencio, y ajeno a la batalla (infantil) de miradas, Yugi respiro hondo en busca de todo su autocontrol, el maldito había huido en el peor momento. Despacio miro a quienes se acercaban.

-.-Bakura, Ryo- saludo tan amable como pudo. No había porque especificar el porqué el yami de su amigo quiso ser llamado por su apellido, pero agradecía el gesto, así era más fácil dirigirse a él, decirle ladrón (como el tricolor mayor acostumbra) no resultaba agradable.

En respuesta al saludo, cada uno sonrió con un gesto propio, totalmente diferentes entre sí.

-.-¡¡¡¡YUGI!!!

…aunque no pudo detallar mucho en ello una vez una alegre voz femenina se le lanzo encima.

-.-¿Rebeca?- señalo el pequeño Moto confundido.

-.-Rebeca ¬¬- repitió Yami. De inmediato busco al espíritu de la sortija.

-.-¿Qué?- sonrió Bakura con malicia- La pobre chica estaba impaciente por ver al enano. La encontramos sola y abandonada. Era muy cruel no ayudarle, yo sería incapaz de no hacerlo.

La ironía en su voz sólo hizo que el tricolor lo fulminara con la mirada, y en busca de justificar la situación, busco a Ryo.

-.-De verdad estaba muy ansiosa de ver a Yugi- señalo amable el albino.

Claro que lo estaba, Rebeca no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo contenta que estaba de estar de nuevo a su lado. Mas, eran los brazos alrededor del cuello de su aibou, y el cuerpo femenino que lo estrujaba sin decoro lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-¿Qué pasa faraón?- cuestiono Bakura divertido- ¿Te molesta?

-.-No

¿Por qué habría de molestarle? Sólo era una rubia encima de Yugi, que lo único que buscaba era besarlo "casualmente" Aparte de eso, ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Respiro hondo. No le afectaba…

-.-Te traje algo n---n- dijo Rebeca

…que alguien quite a esa zorra ¬¬XXX

-.-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa amable

-.-Si n////n- afirmo contenta. Se alejo lo suficiente para buscar algo en la mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros- Lo hice yo misma

Bakura rio por lo bajo. Yami apretó los puños por esa excesiva confianza y el descarado coqueteo. Donde Rebeca lejos de reparar en los otros tres saco una elegante caja de chocolates, de los que extrajo uno en particular

-.-Di: ahhhh

-.-¬¬XXXX

Oh, esto era mejor que la T.V, Bakura sonrió cínico mientras su Hikari resoplo sin interés. Fastidiar a Yami no le parecía tan entretenido, aunque debía admitir que verlo al borde de mandar al primer infeliz que lo moleste al reino de las sombras podía ser un dato curioso.

-.-¡Yami!...uyy

La voz de cierto rubio atolondrado ceso de golpe ante la inusual escena.

-.-Jo…Joey- jadeo Tristan falto de aire por la larga carrera- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea dejarla sola!

Tea los alcanzo casi de inmediato…

**PUM**

-.-¡¡¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

…sin embargo ella choco accidentalmente con-sabrá-Dios-que por lo que se fue hacia adelante. El efecto cadena le hizo llevarse a Tristan por delante, quien cayó encima de Rebeca, y por ende, Yugi termino debajo de todos.

-.-o.o

Pero lejos de detallar en la pila humana en el suelo, curiosos ojos siguieron el movimiento del dulce hasta que Ryo lo atrapo. Era un bonito chocolate, muy bien elaborado, cuyo arreglo en caramelo rojo llamo su atención. Durante unos segundos lo miro con interés, y dado que a él le gustaban las cosas dulces se lo comió.

-.-¡¡NO Ò////O!!!- reclamo Rebeca desde el suelo, aun enredada entre Yugi, Tristan y Tea

La exagerada exclamación hizo que Bakura enarcara una ceja, y apenas se movió para ver a su Hikari.

-.-Ey…-llamo por verlo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada. No es como si le preocupara, después de todo no era alguien precisamente importante, pero era la persona que le daba hospedaje, y sería un problema si le ocurría algo- ¡Oye!

Llamo más fuerte. Decir su nombre no es algo que le gustase, por fortuna Ryo abrió los ojos.

-.-¿Estás bien viejo?- pregunto Joey, pero el albino no parecía prestarle atención.

-.-Bakura- sonrió Ryo con dulzura

Él era un chico dulce, siempre lo había sido, pero no con su contraparte. Incluso el ladrón retrocedió ante el primer avance. Algo no iba bien.

-.-Bakura- repitió despacito y su sonrisa cambio, tal vez igual o más maliciosa que el aludido.

-.-o.o

Fue curioso cuando sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima para abrazarlo por el cuello, y Bakura se tenso por el movimiento.

-.-Oye…-mascullo confundido. Sus manos en alto no sabían qué hacer, o donde posarse.

No estaba nervioso, sólo era Ryo quien presionaba su cuerpo hasta que no hubiera espacio y ahora respiraba despacio sobre la piel descubierta de su cuello.

-.-¿Creen que este bien?- indago Joey

Las preguntas referentes al bienestar de su Hikari fueron vagos murmullos carentes de sentido. Le era difícil concentrarse, la respiración caliente que esos labios dejaban escapar a propósito simplemente lo erizó.

-.-¡Espera!- exigió molesto al tomar a Ryo de la cadera. El rubor en las mejillas fue olímpicamente ignorado- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-.-Nada- respondió sin alejarse, tampoco es como si su oscuridad pusiera mucho empeño en ello- No hago absolutamente nada…todavía.

Ligeros besos fueron dejados con suavidad, apenas un fútil roce que lo estremeció.

-.-¿Qué dices?- pregunto tratando no distraerse demasiado

-.-Bakura…-suspiro estrechándolo más fuerte entre sus brazos

Nada ni nadie más existías, y en realidad al ladrón no pareció importarle demasiado esas ligeras mordidas contra la curvatura del cuello y el hombro.

Por ello bajo la mirada y cerro fuerte los ojos. Una húmeda caricia sanaba las marcas rojizas de su piel, un tacto caliente, anhelante que le arranco un suspiro.

El no quería esto.

¡Oh Dios!

Ryo ni siquiera le gustaba.

¡Ah sí!

Él…él…

…¿a quién diablos engañaba?

-.-¿Chicos o///o?- llamo Tea

Bakura por fin reacciono al abrazar a su Hikari con fuerza. Necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, que definitivamente no hubiera espacio entre ambos.

-.-No creo que nos estén escuchando ¬//¬- señalo Joey algo cohibido al mirar hacia otro lado

-.-No creo que ni siquiera sepan que estamos aquí ñ¬n- acoto Tristan

Ese par se sujetaba con fuerza. Ryo enredo una mano en el cabello de su yami, sin apartar los labios del cuello, mientras que Bakura simplemente se desconecto del mundo, sus manos subían despacio por la espalda ajena, palpaba por encima de la ropa hasta que se detenían y volvían a bajar,

Yami enarco una ceja en duda. Parpadeo un par de veces para sobreponerse a la impresión antes de mirar a su aturdido aibou aun en el suelo.

-.-Demonios- mascullo Rebeca. De prisa trato de organizar los chocolates que cayeron en el interior de la mochila- ¡Aja!

La exclamación triunfante fue suficiente para atraer la atención de los presentes (sin contar a los dos albinos, por supuesto)

El pequeño grupo en el suelo, prestó especial atención cuando la rubia se acerco de nuevo con un chocolate en los dedos.

-.-Odio esta escuela

Una voz intrusa irrumpió en el pasillo, el conocido tono estoico parecía molesto por la "pequeña" escena del pasillo.

-.-Y la escuela te odia a ti Kaiba- dijo Joey. El castaño se acercaba sin prisa.

De todos los malditos pasillos de esa cochina institución, ellos tenían que encontrarse ahí. Esto tenía que ser un Karma.

-.-Hn- gruño fastidiado.

¿Qué pudo hacer tan mal en su otra vida como para merecer esto?

…esperen, no respondan eso.

-.-¿Eh?- mascullo Ryo. Ignoraba porque se sentía tan aturdido y mareado- Hmm

Se quejo por lo bajo. Le dolía la cabeza, así que se apoyo en el hombro que se le ofrecía tan libremente, incluso llego a recargarse sin recato en el cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo.

-.-…

Momento. Algo no cuadraba. Abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque no supo cuando los cerró. Se tenso por esa esencia conocida, porque él conocía ese aroma.

"Por favor no, por favor no" pidió en su mente. Alzo despacio la mirada y bien pudo gritar del susto al verse reflejado en los ojos de su yami.

Sonrojarse fue poco, incluso tembló antes de retroceder sumamente avergonzado de la cercanía.

-.-Eh…yo…

No recordaba porque termino en esa situación, en un momento está comiendo un dulce, y al siguiente aparece prendido de Bakura. Aun cohibido retiro la mano del cabello contrario, y su brazo del cuello.

El espíritu de la sortija lo observo con total incomprensión, por lo que no opuso resistencia al dejarlo ir.

-.-Di: Ahhhh- indico Rebeca con un dulce tono de voz y un chocolate en los dedos.

Así fue más fácil para los albinos el distraerse y no encarar o ponerle nombre a lo sucedido.

-.-Eh… ¿sabes? Ahora no tengo ganas n¬nUU- sonrió Yugi algo torpe ¿Como le dices a una mujer que no quiere uno de sus chocolates embrujados sin herir sus sentimientos?

-.-No seas tonta, como se va a comer eso ò.o- reclamo Joey desconfiado- ¡Dame eso! ¿Qué es?

Pregunto mirando de un lado a otro el dulce arrebatado, aunque no encontró nada raro.

-.-Es un chocolate- señalo Kaiba con obviedad- ¿Acaso eres idiota?

-.-¡Si, eso! Es un simple chocolate- apoyo Rebeca aunque para todos fue notable el rubor en las mejillas.

Joey frunció el ceño. El CEO no había visto como se comportaban esos dos, y si Joey Wheeler lo notaba, era mucho decir. No porque fuese estúpido, pero seamos sinceros, el rubio era algo despistado.

-.-Bien…si es un chocolate- accedió entre dientes- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Kaiba?

Sin delicadeza y de mala gana le lanzo el pequeño dulce que el castaño atrapo sin problema. Después de mirar lo arrojado, Kaiba sonrió.

-.-De acuerdo

-.-¿Eh?- mascullo Joey en desentendimiento.

-.-Probare el estúpido chocolate- acepto como si se tratara de un reto.

-.-¿Enserio?- cuestiono el rubio. No esperaba que le hiciera caso, sólo lo dijo porque se sentía frustrado. Algo escéptico termino parándose al frente.

-.-No dudes de mi palabra Wheeler

No es como si la actitud de Kaiba no fuese peculiar, sin embargo Yami lo olvido casi de inmediato al reaccionar.

-.-Aibou- susurro. Presuroso fue a ayudarle a incorporarse.

-.-Gracias- dijo Yugi. Sujeto fuerte la mano ofrecida, pero no detallo en la actitud defensiva del faraón, quien se planto a su lado como si quisiera (amenazaba en realidad) que nadie se acercara.

Más, toda la atención del pequeño Moto estaba puesta en su amigo y en lo que Kaiba pudiera hacer. Basta con uno de sus comentarios para desatar una batalla que siendo honestos, Joey perdería.

-.-Entonces…-divago el CEO como si de verdad le prestara atención a lo que sostenía y movía de un lado a otro-… ¿esto tiene maní?- cuestiono al mirar al rubio de reojo.

-.-¡¿Cómo diablos voy a…?!

Esa era al vocal que estuvo esperando. Kaiba sonrió cínico al empujar suavemente el dulce entre los labios abiertos del cachorro.

Por la cara de terror de Joey pudo acertar en su teoría, esa cosa tenía algo que no era conveniente probar. Además, ni de chiste comería algo dado por ellos.

-.-¿Y bien?- pregunto divertido.

El rubio bajo la mirada. Hubiera esperado que se pusiera a gritar como siempre, pero incluso los demás aguantaron la respiración a espera de su reacción.

…y eso era sumamente curioso.

-.-Kaiba…-susurro Joey

El tono de voz era lo suficientemente vago como para que se inclinara. Incluso dudaba de haber escuchado su nombre.

-.-Kaiba…-sonrió al alzar la mirada.

-.-¿Eh?...-mascullo descolocado.

…de acuerdo…esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

CONTINUARA:

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay o.x! ¿Por qué fue eso ¬¬XX?

Ro: o.o…generalmente te quejas al final de los Fic's XD, me quise adelantar ñ---n y no dejar que lo hicieras

Ann: Baka ¬¬XX…de acuerdo espero les haya gustado el capitulo n—n, aunque esta algo raro o.o, igual se hizo lo que se pudo Ne n—n

Ro: Habíamos olvidado mencionar la aparición de las otras parejas o.o, pero igual esperamos les guste n---n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n---n

Ro-Chan: n0n


End file.
